The present invention relates to an electromagnetic valve and, more particularly, to such a valve for use in controlling the flow of fluid in a hydraulic circuit. Such valves may be used with a wide range of hydraulic circuits, especially in the automotive field, but the present invention is of special interest for use in shock absorbers of the adaptative type and in power steering systems.
As a general rule, previously proposed electromagnetic valves, for example that described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,392,741, comprise a generally conical obturating member which is adapted to open or close a circular fluid passage under the action of a solenoid. Such a valve offers minimal control of the fluid flow through the opening, the fluid passage being either open or close.